


Payback

by mols



Series: Winnix Oneshots [16]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humiliation, Nothing bad aimed at lou or diana, Oral Sex, Other, Revenge, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Diana wants to make Hera believe that she can have everything until Hera realizes she has nothing at all.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this haddjasjashdasj
> 
> I think it was a "latex" prompt (although there isn't much of it).
> 
> Tbh, I wrote this back on 2017. I don't like the whole package anymore but I do like the Winnix's love making here, so I published ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘Nothing!’, it’s what she thinks, would be able to warn and prepare her for what she’d witness as she, Diana and Hera come back to their bunks and Diana starts a game between the three. Not totally in open - she doesn’t announce it, but Louise knows her ginger well. Although the redheaded never really did this kind of thing - like to plainly ignore rules or use them against others - Diana sure has a side that she just shows to the people in her life who would understand her, like Louise did. Still, there was no way Louise would have imagined that or again, be prepared for that anyway.

“No, you are gonna stay like that,” Diana orders in her soft authority voice, pulling herself up from the other woman’s face.

Louise watches the scene a little hypnotized, weirded out and in a mix of scary at Diana and attracted to her leading and dominating skills. 

Her blue eyes wander back to Louise, slowly, as she seems to change moods. 

As softer and warmer eyes come to her girlfriend, Louise, showing the distinct feelings, the devotion she has for her only, real lover.

“What do you think?” Diana asks, serious face, her expression blank as she throws a glance at Hera for a second. 

She seems apathetic, but Louise can see she’s a little weirded out herself, although a lot less than Louise.

She cannot be serious, can she? Louise asks herself. She shrugs.

Diana looks back at her and smiles, kindly, that sort of hidden smile that seems to contain all the good emotions in the world, in a soft and clean package.

Diana comes closer to her, impossibly closer. “You are the one I want,” Diana assures Louise in whispers as she comes to herself again, to her own feelings for Louise, her hot hands cupping Louise’s cheeks, her blue eyes on Louise’s dark ones, her cool nose tip poking her girlfriend’s. 

“Lou,” she calls in that quiet tone, pleading. Louise looks back to her, she swallows. There’s nothing more beautiful than a pleading Diana calling her name.

“I’d do anything for you, you know?” Louise lets out.

“I do,” Diana answers promptly, “and that’s why I am here. I sat on her,” Louise suddenly reminds how very naked Diana is, where (or whom) she was sat against, naked, wet, wonderful. Where they are - although they seem locked in their own world. "You know she should know her place after all.” 

Louise’s eyes shift, she does and that woman should know it, too. But now she’ll make out in front of that girl’s, of Sobel’s eyes, with her ginger. It's the price to get Sobel like this, but it’s also the price to get to know the ginger like this, a lot less saint, too much more human - messier than she could ever imagine. And she wants Sobel to know what is the reality (she needs to know), and what was just basically fantasy.

But before she can do anything, Diana goes to her knees, sliding her hands onto Louise’s hot smooth skin of her legs, curling her hands around the thick thighs as her mouth cups the clitoris she loves, the clitoris she wants, that she aims to touch with her mouth everytime she thinks about sex and love and passion. Sobel or anybody else wouldn’t have it. Just her and Louise would be the only person to feel Diana’s lips.

Louise moans lazily, rolling her eyes, pleased as she arches her head back, giving in to her ginger. Bit by bit, almost unconsciously Diana pulls her girlfriend to the ground. She sits her Louise over her face. That’s where she needs to sit, where she belongs - where Diana wants her.

They can hear an involuntary whine coming from utter, they don’t care though, it merely suggests another reason to continue.

The cheap latex boots stop making noises when they get further apart as Diana's legs are grounded on the floor, her Louise sat on her face. Diana hums as she pleases her girl, her Louise with her mouth.

Her hands cupping both of Louise’s asscheeks seem used to hold, to be there for Louise. Then Louise grinds a little harsher and starts coming, shaking and holding herself by the hands on the floor.

Her hair falling down her back while Diana holds Louise’s a little bony hips. Her pelvis arched forward, her torso and head arched backward. 

Louise sighs, 'Fuck, Di’. 

‘Fuck’ is locked onto the ginger’s lips as she arches her own hips and feels her clitoris hard and painfully at that moment. Louise reaches out sloppy and serves her hand for Diana to grind against. 

The other woman closes the door as they fall on the floor flat. They fall from their former positions laughing. It’s stupid, a little disgusting. Who cares? They laugh again, embracing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is B Horror movies' prank level, omg


End file.
